Shugo Chara Shubi!
by SerenexxSoundxx
Summary: My version of Shugo Chara Season 4. Amuto.   Shubi means: issue, course of events, beginning & end  Shugo Chara Shubi; Shugo Chara Beginning & End


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! PEACH PIT DOES. THIS ISN'T THE REAL SERIES, IT'S AMUTO. I-L-Y PRODUCTIONS.

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 1

PART 1

I remember that day..THAT day was the worst one. Oh, sure, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia should be cheering me up right now, right? And my friends should be hugging me and making me laugh? Well, life has changed. Four years ago today, my mom and dad, sister (Ami), and me (With my Chara's) were in our car, driving to one of Lulu's parties. Ami was laughing and singing to one of Utua's songs. Mom and dad were laughing about how cute she'll be at my age. Then it happened. Another car hit us, onto the right side, the side Ami was on. It killed her. Mom and dad died from the shock and impact. As for me, I wasn't hurt a bit. I should've been hurt, atleast not Ami! Me and Tadase broke up, and me and my friends did, too. I'm now 17 and the only friends I have now is Utau. Tomorrow starts the day of my last year of High School. No longer remembered as.."The Joker."

My black dress looked dull. I wish I could wear pink, green, blue, and yellow. But I no longer can..Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia kept my happiness, and when they left, so did I. No, they didn't die in the crash, they turned to x-eggs..and..left..

Utau is still sad, Ikuto hasn't talked to her. He won't be coming back for her, she said. Utau is like my sister. The only friend I have to call MINE.

"Look, it's Amu Hinamori!"

"She's sooo cool in her outfit!"

"But..doesn't she look kind of dull?"

Voices said I walked into the building. I looked up at the class assignments

*Amu Hinamori; Class A

I walked around the school looking for my class. I finally found it, and standing in front of the door, all I did was stare. The door seemed to tell me to not go in, to run. But I ignored that and walked in.

"Are you miss Hinamori Amu?" said a tall, red-headed woman. She was wearing a blue dress and she had cat-green eyes.

"Yes?" I replied like she was stupid.

She glared at me, she pointed at a seat in the back. I walked down the aisle slowly, finally reaching the end desk.

I turned my head a little to the left, and I saw that Tadase was beside me. He looked at me with his blue eyes. They kind of glittered.

"Hey, Amu-Chan!" He whispered.

"...."

"Nice egg you got there, I didn't know you had another Chara." He said with an unreadable grin on his face. His face looked so mature. His blonde hair was longer, and he got taller.

Then it hit me.

"What Chara?" I whispered.

"The star one." Tadase pointed to my bag, and the Star Egg that layed inside.

"W-WHAT!?" I yelled. The teacher was infront of me,

" What? Mind your own business, you old hag. You look like your some wanna-be hoe." **what I didn't say this!** **Is it a character change??**

"Principal, NOW."

"With pleasure, m'lady." I said with fake sarcasm. **Why am I saying this!?**

"Bye Amu-Chiii~." Tadase whispered, and winked, as I walked out.

"Bye, Tada-Kunn~." **WHAT!? WHY!?**

As I walked to the principals office, I got the Star Egg out and threw it on the floor.

"What WAS that for?"

A purple haired star-like Chara came out. Her pigtails Held up by star hairbands.

Her eyes lowered, and she gave a tiny smile.

"But don't you like Tadase? Isn't that what you wanted to say?"

"No!," I yelled softly, "I'm kinder than that!"

"With your other chara's, you were. But with me, your YOU."

"W-hat..? No..?"

"Open your Heart."

Purple lights filled throughout me. How can I do this? There's no humptylock..nor key..

*****" Character Transformation! Twilight Star!"*****

My outfit was a dark purple, filled with yellows, from the stars that decorated it. The rest was black, like the bow that held up the back of my hair.

This Transformation felt..WRONG...

This is a dark presence. A Darkened heart.

~Now, Go.~

"Who are you?!"

~Celstiala. GO~

I raised my arms, against my will, and a Purple Star (or a ball of power) came into my palms. The dark light of this went everywhere, and in packs, X-eggs came, but instead of an X, they were stars. The same black color they were.

"Character Transformation! Seven Seas Treasure!"

I turned my head fast, happy to hear that voice. HIS voice.

"Ikuto!!!"

His sparkling navy blue eyes looked at me, confused.

~What's cat boy doing here!?~

I ignored Celestiala. Because, behind Ikuto was Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. MY Charas! MY true selves! I smiled. Tears rolling down my eyes, and Ikuto smiled, understanding.

All my charas came together into hearts, turning. Turning into a lovely four leaf clover. I knew what was coming, and I couldn't wait.

"CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION! Amulet Fortune!"

My beautiful, white rose-like dress was longer than before, my hair was up like it was last time. The PURE light was so embracing. I missed it, I missed them, I missed Ikuto.

Celestiala was floating infront of me now. She looked..STUNNED.

Ikuto came up to me and hugged me. I hugged back, confused.

"What has kiddy king done to you?"

"What?"

"He's not here, helping you. Like he promised me."

"He's a liar, then."

"I see..So, little chara there, I heard it from Kiseki that-"

"Kiseki told you? Kiseki told you I'm not Amu's chara? That I'm Tadase's?"

"No," Ikuto said, winking, "but you did, so thanks. You look like a girl Kiseki, by the way."

I was awed. No wonder Tadase did that. No wonder I called him Tada-Kunn.

"Amu's ours, though! You can't have her. Tadase gave me orders. She's not yours, cat boy."

My head was spinning. I couldn't comprehend much. So was Tadase is evil? Or..what?

"Amu, hurry, heal them."

"Ok! Negative Heart: LOCK ON!"

OPEN HEART!!"

White light glittered everywhere, but nothing happened...

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
